


“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Before S09E08, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: anon: Jolex, 38#38 - “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”





	“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the beginning of season nine before they were friends and before Jo told Alex about her past.

Jo Wilson was hurrying her way to radiology to meet up with Medusa (Meredith). She doesn’t want to feel her wrath even more than she has to. She was looking at the medical files in her arm, to brief herself on them in case questions were asked – which caused her to trip over something being caught by someone.

“You okay,” the person asked. Jo got her balance back and looked to see it was Dr. Karev - blah.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she said kinda annoyed; picking up the fallen files. “Why are you here right now? Aren’t you off or something?”

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” He joked and smirked.

“I didn’t faint.” She rolled her eyes.

“Sure, Princess…sure.” Jo walked off and Alex smiled at her.


End file.
